ultrasseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Jack
The story One sunny day in Tokyo Zazahn and Takkong were fighting in the middle of the city, sparking the new age of monsters that has not happened since Ultraseven left Earth four years earlier. A local racer by the name of Goh Hideki tried to save some of the people being attacked by the rampage of the monsters. He succeeded, but payed with his life. Just minutes before they removed the body from Goh's room Ultraman Jack came to him much like Ultraman did to Shin Hayata five years ago. Jack made Goh his host and revived him. Shortly afterwards Goh used his power unknowingly for the first time to defeat Earthtron, a monster that was attacking a mountain village. After Jack defeated Earthtron Goh applied for MAT and quickly passed their tests with flying colors. After learning to control Jack's power after defeating Takkong Goh, Jack, and MAT would continue to fight monsters and aliens for nearly a year. After a defeat from Bemstar Ultraseven gave Jack a new device called the Ultra Braclet which has helped him even further. Over time Jack's skills and strength increased. When the alien known as Bat entered one of Goh's dreams Jack began to have nightmares about Zetton, a robot that nearly killed the original Ultraman. Once Bat made himself known he used a second Zetton to terrorize Tokyo while keeping Goh's friends hostage by having Zetton hold them. Jack put his life on the line to save Goh's friends and after impaling Bat with the Ultra Lance Zetton was quickly taken down, proving Ultras can take down Zetton as Jack flew back to M-78. Afterwards Jack returned to Earth to help other Ultras in their time of need. Ultraman Jack's Powers & Weapons *'Specium Ray': Jack can fire the Specium Ray by crossing his arms in a lower case "t" shape. It's exactly like Ultraman's Specium Ray. It can obliterate monsters in one shot. *'Ultra Slash': Jack can fire the Ultra-Slash from his hand. Same as Ultraman's and Zoffy's. Can slice through monsters easily. *'Ultra Bracelet': A multipurpose weapon that can be used like the Eye Slugger, but can also transform into a lance, a cross, shield, and light reflector. It can even piece back together a dismembered Ultraman. *'Chousinsei Blast': Godai's "L" style crusher attack. It can destroy monsters in one blast. *'Fog Beam': Jack can fire a stream of energy from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Similar to Ultraman's Slash Ray. *'Eye Beams': Jack can fire powerful energy beams from his eyes. *'Ultra Barrier': A telekinetic barrier that is powerful enough to turn back a tidal wave. Possibly one of the most elaborate display of movements for any Ultra ability. *'Ultra-Frost': Jack can fire an ice beam attack that can defrost any freeze monsters. *'Body Spark': Jack can send electric shock waves though his body. Used to shock monsters who are grabbing hold of Jack. *'Palm Fireball': Jack can send out a fireball from his palm. *'Finger Shot': Godai can smoke an strong crusher from his finger in a dragon rice as the Codenic Crusher, but counter than usual Codenic crusher. Godai also has the energy to "see" invisible villains by piercing over their camouflage and tekkens them. Ultraman Jack Statistics *'Height': 40 meters *'Weight': 35,000 tons *'Human Form': Hideki Goh *'Transformation Item': None, using Force of Will (Urutora Nenriki). He is an exception among Ultramen, since he does not use an external device to transform, like Ultraman´s Beta Capsule, Ultra Seven´s Ultra-Eye, and so forth. *'Home Planet': The Land Of Light, Nebula M78 Category:Ultras